drowning in pain
by foxkittvolpe
Summary: "He fell to his bed he couldn't hold it any longer and let the tears out. He made sure to not make a sound, he didn't want to interrupt their fantasy and his dad's dreams of his perfect son." Kurt thinks he's an unneeded extra can Puck realize otherwise?


This is my first fic online so please be kind...So i don't know where this is going. I have an idea but one day I just kinda sat down and did this. Ya so if you want to add give me some of your idea's in your reviews you might see them getting tied into this story. Well it takes place before Finn and Kurt become brothers. From now on I will most likely put my author comment on the bottom of the chapter but since this is the first chapter I have written up here. If i don't post another chapter in time of your liking you have my permission to spam me with messages for the next chapter. [P.S. on my profile there is a list of titles you can call me which do you like best. If you could add that in your review that would be a great help me a lot / thanks!]

Dream Son

Kurt watched as his dad laughed with Finn and instantly saw happiness he couldn't provide himself. His dad always wanted a boy like Finn but he got a girl of a son like him. He felt like he was going to cry so he silently walked away and nether ever knew he had witnessed what he had never wanted. He got to his room witch he was going to share with Finn in a little while. He sat down on his be- no he fell to his bed he couldn't hold it in any longer and let the tears flow. He made sure to not make any sound, he didn't want to interrupt their little fantasy and his dad's hope and dreams. His dads main dream ... to have an athletic and normal son. Huh, normal he had never thought of it before. He had always knew he was not normal but dad's dream son was right in front of him the whole time, right there, Finn was.

Finn didn't realize that Kurt had been there just a moment ago and nether did his dad. His dad didn't even wonder where he was at. In fact his dad had completely forgot in that short while that he hadn't seen Kurt yet. But Finn slightly felt something was out of place. Of course he never looked into it. He had nothing to worry about he was just having a conversation with a man that may become his father some day. Never once did he stop to think about what this might mean to Kurt he just figured Kurt agreed since he could tell Kurt tried to flirt a little. He had always smiling around him and his mom and Burt it just didn't register to him. He felt awkward but he just pushed it aside and said it was because he might become brothers with him. A new addition to his family so he just had to get used to having a couple other bodies around him in his house, or rather Kurt's house but soon to also would be his.

Kurt is still now. He is just lying there in his bed his eyes red from crying and skin a little raw from the tears endless flow or it felt endless but he has stopped, since there is no more tears to cry. 'What am I even crying for?' were one of the many thoughts going through his head. 'Is it for my fathers happiness or for the pity I feel for myself?' is another and the more the thoughts the worse he felt of himself since he should feel happy for his father. He sat up a little sluggishly. He was going to find something to make him feel better. "Hmm. Finn is going to move in here soon so I should redecorate so he feels more comfortable and he will feel welcome here. So Kurt got to work but it only made him feel better till he had stopped cause as soon as he did he felt like shit. He wanted to cry some more but he wanted to stop at the same time, luckily he had nothing to cry left. So he turned in for the night.

Later Burt and his date's family were going to have dinner when Burt looked around to see where Kurt was. He was not with him and not with Finn. He checked the living room and his regular spots then he decided to walk down to his room and found Kurt asleep on his bed on top on his covers. Thinking of his well being got another blanket and put in on him. He was a little worried that he was going to skip dinner but he didn't want to wake his son afraid that he had a reason to turn in early. When Burt got to the kitchen once again and brought everything to the dinning room table his date asked him where Kurt was. His reply was "I found in asleep on his bed. He had no covers on so he must have just went to his room and laid down to think and accidentally fell asleep. Must have been a stressful day. Finn do you know of anything that has been going on around Kurt at school that could stress him out that much?"

Finn answered Burt by saying "Well it is tough to keep your grades up maybe he's having trouble in one of his classes."

" Well Kurt has always been good at school and if he were having trouble he would tell me or ask for help. I wonder if he's getting bullied"

"Could it be our 'glee' club? He is always pushing himself in that." Finn thought his idea was probably right and Burt considered it as well. Then they went back to their dinner that you could say was with their family. Just the three of them Burt, Finn and Finn's mother. There was no hope for Kurt any more his dad has the son he always dreamed of now and so he is not needed any more.

Kurt had dreams or to some they were nightmares about their little, perfect family without him. He was either ignored or didn't even exist. Is this emotional abuse? He would never stop thinking of it he woke several times in the night and sometimes he awoke in cold sweat. When he woke up at 5:42 he finally gave up and just got up and got ready for school. He took a little longer shower than usual in hope it will calm him down and get rid of all his sweat from his worrisome night.

He got dressed and went to the main living area and put his backpack by the door. He went to make some breakfast but to his surprise his father was in the kitchen. "Good morning dad" Kurt said as a morning greeting.

"Morning Kurt. Hey, why'd you go to bed early, you skipped dinner."

"Oh sorry, just had a tiring day"

"Must have really been tiring, you didn't even wake up later to eat"

"Ya school can get stressful and tiring" Kurt lied to his father. Thankfully he doesn't pry any farther.

When he got to school he was instantly bullied by all the jocks and as usual Finn walked over to stand up to them -sort of- and made it less of a pain. But instead of letting Finn help. Kurt just walked passed Finn and the troublesome crew. They made a little fuss since Finn let him escape.

You would think Kurt would feel good about walking passed but he didn't. Actually he felt worse since he had to see Finn.


End file.
